greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grey's Anatomy Universe Wiki
This is the place to discuss any changes you think should be made to the Main Page. Protection :I was just wondering why this page is protected? It seems unfair! JohnQuinn I supopose it is a bit but right now, there are no really really active users so if a vandal were to come along, they could just blank or spam the whole main page and nobody might notice for days. Hopefully this wiki will get a bit more active and when it does it can be unprotected.- 19:52, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but the same thing could happen to Izzie's or Meredith's page as they are not protected. Anyway, couldn't you just block IPs??? JohnQuinn True but this is the first page that new users will see and its hardly encouraging for new users to join if the page is completely vandalized.- 20:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Unprotected The main page is now unprotected but all changes must be considered here first. 10:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Description/Image I was going to update the cast photo for GA (PP cast hasn't changed so I thought I'd update it anyway). Then I had a thought, if I were to update the cast photo, the description wouldn't make sense (because Burke's gone, and new characters like Hunt, Callie, Arizona have joined the cast)... do we change the description to something recent/something generic or leave it all as it is/was? --Wiggl 22:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You can change the discription or just expand. Originally the description only had the interns mentioned but I expanded on characters to hopefully raise our google ranking when people type in keywords but now I suppose people will be typing in Hunt more than Burke anyway. 14:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Hi!~ Just adding a suggestion... Maybe the photo for the current season should be displayed. I mean, from September onwards, use the Season 6 cast photos. Also, I think the last time in Grey's box should be all the way up, in top of the featured article. It's more appealing and people obviously enter wikis to check on the descriptions about new episodes, so a big notorious link to the lastest episode should be seen as soon as the person enters the site.-Remi- 13:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The picture of ther motnh were just random promos and will definitely be updated when the season 6 ones come out (same as the private practice ones). I'll move the last time box to the top and see what it looks like. 13:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I think you may also want to set it for guests too, because it is on top of the featured article when I log in, but not when as a guest. -Remi- 18:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The photos on the main page are the current and they are always updated when new promos of the cast roll around, so long as I can get them (preferably without watermarks other than ABC). Out of interest, is there any reason you thought that they weren't current cast promos that lead you to ask? --Wiggl 18:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Remi, I'm not sure what you mean by setting it for guest aswell?. Apart from advertisemnts getting in the way I don't know how it would be different. Sorry. 20:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Bottom right hand corner To the right of QOTD and the poll and under Image of the month, theres a small space. I was thinking of having a video of the month. If we were to do one then it could be the GA finale one moth, the PP one another, episode promos, Cosy in the rocket video or something. Thoughts? 11:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Last Time On Grey's Quick suggestion. What about adding a link to the episode in the Last Time on Grey's Box? There's no appeal to it if you can't reach the recap quickly. -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 03:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Minor Touch-ups Hey there. I'd like to make a few minor touch-ups to the mainpage, mostly just commas and such. Also, I'd recommend not banning forever, even if the vandalize the mainpage. Maybe, like, a month or so. Grocery 22:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's no problem, you can go ahead. The banning policy was in place before I came, but it makes sense to me, if a person was here to deliberately vandalise a page, it's not the kind of person we want here. --Wiggl 11:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) If someone didn't see the notice or forgot to discuss changes on the main page first and they were just tidying up, like adding commas, then they wouldn't be blocked for that but I do think that a proper vandal should definitely be blocked. 17:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Current Episode I just want to know if the Episode "Blink" hasn't already aired weeks ago? Isn't the last episode, that was shown, "Death and all his friends" ? I didn't correct it cause I wanted to ask and because i couldn't find a suitable picture. But i think it is suggestive that the "Current Episode"-Box is up-to-date. So, does anyone have a suitable picture of the 24th episode?? ~~Leona~~ 20:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Change the 999 articles to 1,000? Think it's time! :) AvatarAang2000 (talk) 14:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Link doesn´t work The link to Mirandas page doesn´t work, when you klick on the picture. It redirects to a site where it says that the site you´re locking for doesn´t exist. But we have a page on Miranda in this wiki.I don´t know how to fix that but I thought you should know.A-f-s002 (talk) 04:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) *Fixed it. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 04:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC) The Links for at least Meredith and Alex aren´t working, if you click on them you just get the bigger picture. A-f-s002 (talk) 14:59, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *I just tried the others and they are also not working.A-f-s002 (talk) 15:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *If you go to the cast portal page itself, it works if you click on it. Also, if you right click and tell it to open link in new tab, it'll go to the character's page. I'm not sure why it's just pulling up the image. Maybe Tooniee can solve the mystery? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:34, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm on it. Wikia probably has changed something to the coding which destroyed the working of our template. I'll have to see if I can find another wiki with an adapted template. The wiki where I used this template from has the same problem, but no one's noticed it there. Tooniee (Page me!) 16:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) cristina's character i think cristina shouldn't be in the end of the characters list because although she is not a part of the show anymore her significance is much more than jo, avery, april, teddy and all the other characters except for meredith and maybe derek and alex. 17:05, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *The whole bottom row is characters who are no longer on the show. The current characters are, and will be, displayed first, in their billing order. Even if she were the first face in that row, she'd still be in the bottom row. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) **Also, I will point out that on the front page, there's a link to a whole tribute for her. That template is really just to give an overview to people. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:11, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *That is also the reason that when the show returns, Shane and Leah most likely will get removed so that Amelia and Maggie can be added. Cristina will always stay in there. Tooniee (Page me!) 23:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *I think Shane and Leah should be added back. As well as Izzie, George, Addison and Erica. I mean Teddy, Mark and Lexie are on the page why not the rest of the main cast. ** Don't forget Burke. The table can easily be made 5×6 with a few extra spaces and a space for Ben and for Henderson's upcoming character.Carl Francis (talk) 13:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) *There have been a lot of main characters (and more to come!). Having the table have all of them would make it bulky and depending on how many there are, would make the table unequally shaped. Characters who are no longer on the show are kept or left off based on their popularity and time on the show. Addison is in the Private Practice table, right underneath the Grey's one, so she probably won't ever be added back to the Grey's one. Keep in mind that any character can be found easily by putting their name into the search bar and all the main characters are linked in the navigation bar. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Burke Preston Burke name square (I don't know what to call it) says Burke should it be Preston Dontknowanymore (talk) 14:05, March 26, 2017 (UTC) dontknowanymore *Burke is what he's most commonly called. He only gets called Preston a handful of times and no one outside of his mother consistently calls him that. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:09, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Countdown Hi! Just a friendly reminder from one Grey's fan to another. Can we change the countdown to the next date? January 18, 2018. Thanks! And also all the next episode features on the page. Thanks! *The episode ended literally 34 minutes ago. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:35, November 17, 2017 (UTC) The episodes listed Can you update the next and latest episodes to ones that aren’t ones from November? Thnx Thenchick 03:59, January 22, 2019 (UTC)